


double date

by hangyeom



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft jjp and markson, tinder au but just brief mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hangyeom/pseuds/hangyeom
Summary: Having finally had enough of Jackson's nagging for him to "get some", Jaebum reluctantly goes on Tinder one day.





	double date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amerithaikcngs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerithaikcngs/gifts), [jcebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcebum/gifts).



> for my babies jes and indy <3 love u 2, merry xmas!!

Jaebum goes on Tinder one day, finally having had enough of Jackson’s nagging for him to _get some_ and stop lazing around the house all day. He keys in his basic information and taps around a couple times before finally getting to the fun part. After a few swipes, he sees a picture of a guy and his friend. He’s oddly attracted to it, so he decides to click on the profile to see more pictures of him. By the end of the nine pictures, he’s completely infatuated with the guy, swiping right on him without further ado. 

 

Just then, Jackson calls him over to where he’s seated on the couch. “DUDE. YOU GOTTA SEE THIS.” Jackson all but shoves the phone in his face, and Jaebum has to pull the phone back to get a proper look. “Ohh. Hey, that’s the guy I just swiped right on!” 

 

Jackson jumps up from his seat. “No way. I thought you weren’t into blondes with cute eyes and--and that body, just look! I bet he knows how to surf or something..” The look of betrayal in Jackson’s eyes is unreal. “C’mon, you know he’s totally my type!” 

 

“Woah there boy.” Jaebum takes a step back, holding his hands up. “I’m not into that blonde, but I sure am interested in that guy taking the picture. You know, the one who actually owns the account?” Jaebum clarifies. 

 

“Oh. OH.” Jackson exclaims, and Jaebum can almost see the gears turning in his head. “Hey, let’s go on a double date then!” Jackson swoops up for a high-five. “Score!” He pumps his fists, already getting excited for a date that hasn’t been planned yet. 

 

“Let’s not get ahead of ourselves…” Jaebum mumbles, but Jackson pays him no need in favour of jumping around excitedly at the notion of getting to go out with that  _ hottie _ .

 

-

 

They do end up going on a double date a couple of days of talking on Tinder later, much to Jaebum’s surprise. He’d done a minimal amount of flirting, yet here they were, Jaebum and Jackson and Mark and Jinyoung. They shyly enter the cafe, Jinyoung sitting across from Jaebum and Mark facing Jackson.

 

The rest goes by in a blur, Jaebum only having the sense to remember Jinyoung’s order and favourite ice-cream flavour, too enamoured with staring at his food because he was too shy to look at Jinyoung. Same goes for Jinyoung too, except he wasn’t as subtle as he would have liked to be, Jackson totally catching his peeks at Jaebum. 

 

-

 

“Dude. Dudeee. He was totally checking you out!” Jackson elbowed the elder as they’re leaving the cafe, wiggling his eyebrows at Jaebum. Squealing in glee when he noticed the flush creeping up Jaebum’s cheeks, he pranced around Jaebum, continuing to tease him. 

 

“S-stop it.” Jaebum swatted at Jackson half-heartedly, willing his heart to stop pounding at the mere thought of Jinyoung. Oh, how he wanted to squish those chubby cheeks of his when he smiled…and not to forget his adorable eye crinkles...Jaebum sighed, a smile forming on his face. 

 

“Man, you are soooo whipped!” Jaebum’s pulled back to reality when Jackson slaps his arm, cackling at the elder having fallen so hard for Jinyoung already.

 

“Sheesh, this kid--” Jaebum juts his jaw out in fake annoyance, raising his arm as if preparing to hit Jackson. Jackson takes one look and runs for his life, much to Jaebum’s amusement. 

 

“AHHH I’M SORRY, HYUNG! PLEASE DON’T HIT MEEEE” He yells while fleeing from Jaebum. Only when the younger has deemed himself at a safe distance from Jaebum does he turn back, sticking his tongue out at the elder. Jaebum only chuckles, too tired to deal with the younger’s antics. 

 

“Talk about yourself, Jackson. Did you even notice that Mark could barely take his eyes off you the whole time?” It’s Jaebum’s turn to wiggle his eyebrows now, nudging Jackson’s shoulder teasingly. “The only time he looked at me was when we were exchanging goodbyes..” Jaebum laughs.

 

This, of course, seems to work and Jackson’s cheeks immediately turn red, realising Mark had indeed been staring at him the whole time. Sure, he’d felt the weight of his gaze throughout the meal, but he’d thought it was just because there was something interesting behind him (untrue) or that there was something on his face (also untrue). He’d been too shy to ask Mark about it, though. Jackson whacks Jaebum when it finally hit him- Jaebum did like Jinyoung, and he definitely liked Mark, so why not go on a double date again! Two times the fun and half the awkwardness! Furthermore, it made for a lot more blackmail and teasing material afterward.

 

-

 

The next time they go on a date, the four of them, they go to the movies. Not an ideal location for getting to know each other, sure, but Jackson pointed out that there’d be lots of chances for accidental skinship to occur in the dark room. Jaebum couldn’t say no to that.

 

Armed with their popcorn and soda, the four march into the movie theatre, having picked a horror movie to watch. Truth be told, Jaebum was just a little scared of horror movies, but he could endure it. He wasn’t so sure about Jackson though. He just hoped Mark liked the screamers.

 

They settled into their loveseats, Mark and Jackson, and Jaebum and Jinyoung. Jaebum offered to hold the popcorn, passing the soda to Jinyoung. 

 

The movie went by rather uneventfully, Jaebum being scared a few times but managing to hold it together in front of Jinyoung without spilling the popcorn. Jinyoung too was mostly unaffected (at least on the outside), only occasionally shuddering when he thought Jaebum wasn’t looking, which Jaebum found absolutely adorable. 

 

The highlight of the movie, in Jaebum’s humble opinion, would have to be when high-pitched and not-manly-at-all screams could be heard from the loveseat next to them (Mark and Jackson’s). He assumed it was Jackson, considering Mark had mentioned he was quite a fan of horror movies and Jackson was certainly not. He had to stop himself from bursting into laughter right then and there, hoping Jackson had at least had enough control not to spill the popcorn. 

 

He rolls his eyes and pats Jackson on the back when the movie is over and he catches sight of all the popcorn bits littered on the floor surrounding Mark and Jackson’s seat. “Scary movie, huh.” Ignoring Jackson’s distressed whine about having embarrassed himself in front of his crush. He’d wanted to look all strong and manly in front of Mark, not knowing he’d be easily brought to his knees with just a horror movie.

 

“Next time, we should do sports.” He tells Jaebum when they’re on their way home. Jaebum only nods, chuckling when he sees the look of determination in Jackson’s eyes. 

 

-

 

They do end up going hiking on their next date. This time, Jackson is more than prepared to impress Mark, from packing everything they could possibly need to being amazingly fit, barely panting even as they near the summit. It’s Jaebum’s turn to be embarrassed, having to stop to take a break fifteen minutes in and wheezing the whole way up after. When they reach the top, though, it’s all worth it, waking up at ungodly hours and trudging all the way up just to catch the magnificent view. They stay up there for a few hours, snacking on the food Jackson packed, taking a few pictures before heading down again. Jaebum’s glad they got to go on this date, even though Jinyoung got to see him being an unfit grandpa, even putting his hands on his knees or on a tree for support. Because he got to see Jinyoung in a new light (literally), the glow of the sunrise washing over his profile and making him look even more ethereal than he already was. Jaebum swears he heard angels singing when Jinyoung first turned to him after reaching the summit. He also hated himself for not bringing a camera to capture that exact moment, regretting telling himself that it’d be too heavy to lug up. (it’d have been heavy, but it would have been all worth it). Jaebum also vaguely remembers hearing Mark’s laugh for the first time when they were chilling at the top, and how Jackson had all but stopped whatever he was doing just so he could admire five seconds of his crush being happy and giggly. Well, good for Jackson.

 

Whatever the case, Jaebum hopes he gets to see Jinyoung again. And again. And again. And maybe for the rest of eternity. 

 

Well, turns out no one likes a perfect man after all. And Mark just so happens to find Jackson endearing, the way he likes to act all manly and stuff but is actually scared of horror movies (“But Maaark, they’re scary!” He whines, clinging onto Mark’s arm.)

 

Jinyoung too, thinks Jaebum is wonderful the way he is, even with his cat-lady self and grandpa stamina. (“Hey!” Jaebum turns to swat at Jinyoung, the younger merely dodging and sticking his tongue out at the elder before dissolving into a fit of giggles.)

 

Needless to say, Jaebum finds Jinyoung just the right fit too, quiet when he needs to be, but playful when he’s in the mood. He loves Jinyoung’s grandpa fashion (“What? It’s comfortable..” Jinyoung pouts at him) but the thing he loves most is when Jinyoung laughs without covering his mouth. He always makes sure to reward Jinyoung with lots of kisses when he doesn’t cover his mouth while laughing, assuring him that his smile is the most beautiful smile in the world (“Excuse me?” Jackson cries out incredulously, gesturing to Mark who’s cuddled up by his side. Yeah, yeah, to each their own.) and that everyone should be honoured that they got to see it, which often makes Jinyoung crack up all over again. 

 

And Jackson is just hopelessly in love with Mark, buying him flowers and gifts every other day (“Surprise! Do you like it, babe?”) And then getting sulky when Mark’s reaction is not up to his expectations. But all is good once Mark gives him a kiss, assuring him that he likes the surprise of course but telling him that he doesn’t have to do it so often. He never listens, though, each surprise getting bigger and more extravagant. Jaebum and Jinyoung just watch from the sides, shaking their heads and smiling quietly. They wonder when Mark and Jackson will get married already. They’re practically head over heels for each other. 

 

They can’t say anything, though, for they’re the same, but instead of planning big surprise events, they prefer to spend time together peacefully, cuddled up in bed reading a book or watching a movie. Or just simply enjoying each other’s presence.

 

Mark and Jackson, Jaebum and Jinyoung. This is the story of how they fell in love.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed~~


End file.
